1. Field of the Invention
This invention embodies new and novel compounds useful as analgesics and/or narcotic antagonists and a new and novel total synthesis for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. The synthesis of N-cyclopropylmethyl-3-hydroxymorphinan and N-cyclobutylmethyl-3-hydroxymorphinan is reported in Chemical Abstracts, 63, columns 18050 - 18051 (abstract of Belgian Pat. No. 644,679). These compounds are reported to be analgesics and antagonists to meperidine.
B. The synthesis of 3-carboxamido-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocin-8-ol, having the formula ##SPC2##
Is described by F. B. Block and F. H. Clarke in J. Med. Chem., 12, pages 845 - 847 (1969). This paper reports the compound to be an orally effective analgetic and to have an unusual freedom from physical dependence capacity in the monkey.
C. The synthesis of various 6,7-benzomorphan derivatives and their analgetic activity is reported by K. Kanematsu, M. Takedo, A. Jacobson and E. May in J. Med. Chem., 12, pages 405 - 408 (1968) and by S. Fullerton, E. May and E. Becker in J. Org. Chem., 27, pages 2144 - 2147 (1962).